Through My Eyes
by Oro Productions
Summary: A blind chestnut haired Boy with a dark past enters Tomedeo Elementary school, His name is Syaoran. SxS heavily AU. Violence and swearing has raised this rating to M R
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello folks! Fm6405 here! in Star-chans absence, our "Dear Fye, Dear Kurogane" fanfic 

will be held off for just a little while, and I thought "We need to start getting into CCS, not just TRC." So, enjoy my AU CCS Fic, **_Through My Eyes._**

Please note, this is an AU.

PROLOGUE: Just a normal day at Tomedeo elementary, Sakura is 13, Tomoyo is 14, and everything is like it was. No cards.

--

"How was your weekend, Sakura?" A young, dark haired girl said, Her School outfit was bathed in sunlight from the window next to her.  
"Well, Touya And Yuki made me and Dad a big strawberry cake!" a brown haired girl said, throwing her arms in the air at the word "Big".

"And yours, Tomoyo?"

"Oho, Mine was pretty good, I got a new.." Tomoyo said, reaching into her backpack, "CAMCORDER!" She cheered, pulling out a Pink camcorder.. "Its the newest product in my mom's company!"  
Sakura sweat dropped, "Uhh..Good for you?"

Tomoyo put a hand on her cheek, her eyes gleaming with stars, "Yes..."The two girls heard a door open and shut.

"Everyone, Take your seats." A voice said, quietly. "I have someone to introduce to you."  
"Hai Sensei!" The class responded, and they all obeyed.

* * *

Moments later, after the sensei has explained the lesson for today, and told someone outside of the door to come in.  
The door opened and closed, everyone gasped in awe as the Boy with the White cane walked into the room."His name..." Sensei said. 

The brown haired boy's eyes were dull, lightly colored.

"Is Li Syaoran..."His cane every few steps hit the ground, and checked his surroundings with it.

"He is currently blind." He finally stopped moving, and awkwardly stood a foot away from Sensei.

"Hello Li-Kun." Everyone said, in the same way they said every time a new student entered the class.

"Your Seat will be next to Kinomoto, Allow me to lead you there." Sensei said, puttin his hand on Syaoran's shoulder,  
"This way..."

Syaoran finally was in his seat, his cane slightly to the side of him. His blank eyes were staring straight ahead of him.

Sakura turned and smiled to him, even though he couldn't see it, "Hello, Li-kun. Welcome to Tome-"

"Be quiet." He said, scowling"Im trying to listen." Sakura backed away a little in her seat, she hated it when people scowled, like Syaoran was, "Oh..uh..sorry.."

"Now, The average temperature that water boils at is..." Sensei said, writing on the board.

* * *

"Okay Everyone, You may now take your lunch break." Sensei said, putting down his chalk and dusting off his chalky pants, "Please return in an hour." 

"Hai!" Everyone said, excitedly.

Tomoyo got up, a small package was held in her hands, "Shall we go to the oak tree to eat lunch, Sakura?"  
Sakura smiled, "Yeah, Though.." She trailed off, staring at Syaoran, "Lets ask him to come with us!"

Tomoyo wore a big smile, "I could try out my new Camera on you and Him!"  
Sakura tried to smile awkwardly failing, a large sweat drop protruding behind her head, "T...Tomoyo.."

"No." A voice said, behind the chatting Tomoyo and Sakura. Sakura turned around, to find a chestnut haired boy, on the other side of the classroom, rubbing his hand against the wall.

Sakura smiled, once again despite the fact he couldn't see it, "Did you say something Li?..and the door is-"  
"I DO NOT need your help." Syaoran Barked back, His hand finally reaching the door, he slid it open and walked out of it.

"Hoee.." Sakura said, grabbing her own small package.  
"Well..lets go Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, starting to walk out the door, a sad looking Sakura followed.

"You shouldn't have been so mean to her, Syaoi." A squeaky voice emanated from his backpack.  
"Shut up." Syaoran said, His cane hitting a chair.  
"And you shouldn't be so mean to your spiritual guide.." The voice said again, with humor in its voice.  
"And you should shut u-" Syaoran was cut off by his head hitting an opened locker door.

He fell straight on his back, a large "OW" was heard, not by him, but by something in his backpack. "Hey, Blindie, Watch it." A dark haired boy said, "You almost shut my locker." Syaoran Got up dusting himself off, and started walking ahead, despite of curses coming from his backpack about how he should be more careful.  
A hand grabbed Syaoran's shoulder holding him back, "Hey Pal, Where's my sorry?"  
Syaoran shook his hand off, and continued walking.In anger, the boy kicked his cane, sending Syaoran on the ground, Face first."Freak." The kid said, glaring down at him.  
Syaoran stayed on the ground, his blank eyes staring off to the side.(A/N: whenever I say "Voice" or "Person", it's from Syaoran's point of view, since not only doesn't he know anyone, he cant see them.)

"Leave him alone, you big bully!" a female voice cried.Syaoran remembered the voice..

An angry Sakura stood, glaring at the boy, "Leave him alone, you big bully!" she cried.

The black haired boy raised his hands in the air innocently, "Pft, whatever, See you later freaks" he said, walking away.  
"What a meanie..." Sakura said, glaring at him, "Are you okay, Syaoran?"Syaoran's face, although invisible from the two girls, was crimson red.Sakura and Tomoyo ran over, and started to help him up.

"Get away!" Syaoran said, hitting their hands off, and starting to run down the hallway.

* * *

Syaoran sat, holding his backpack in his hands, his head bowed  
The pouch to his backpack unzipped, and something green crawled out of it."Well, You certainly have made a whole lot of friends today, Li." The firmuliar voice said, a tint of anger in its voice.  
"They just see a Handicap" Syaoran said, his blank eyes staring straight at the ground.  
"Or maybe you're worried that they'll get close to you and you'd harm them?" The voice said.  
"No..no that's not it..It's completely vice versa from that, isn't it?" 

"MizuKami, please leave me alone." Syaoran begged. (MizuKami is a direct translation of "WaterGod" from Japanese)

The green creature suddenly jumped, and landed snuggly on Syaoran's head. It was a turtle."I told you not to call me that, Syaoi-sama, Call me Mizu." The turtle pleaded, a smile curling on its face."Hoee, Kawaii! A stuffed turtle!" a voice cried cheerily, a female voice.Mizu froze on Syaoran's shoulder.

Sakura Kneeled down, "Hoee, Kawaii! A stuffed turtle!"  
Syaoran's head instantly Shot up, and accidentally hit the Brown haired girl in the face.  
"ITAI!" She cried, cupping her face.  
Syaoran's blinked, and realized what he did, He started to get up.  
"OUCH!" Syaoran said, something penetrated his shoulder.  
He looked over to see a glaring turtle, its mouth biting on his shoulder.  
"Talk to her, or I will rip your shoulder off."  
Syaoran glared back at the turtle.

"Da..Dajoibu.." Sakura said starting to smile again, her hands now back to her side.  
"Umm.. Tomoyo and I were wondering if you would like to eat lunch with us?"  
Syaoran's face turned crimson, "W..Why?" an acute pain hit his shoulder, "I MEAN YES. YES I WOULD LOVE TO." He said, wincing in pain.  
Syaoran turned his head and glared at Mizu, "Im going to EAT you in a SOUP one day, MizuKami."  
MizuKami returned a mischievous smile.

* * *

Syaoran sat at the bench table, Sakura and Tomoyo were both starting to eat, their chopsticks picking out their favorites.  
Syaoran just looked straight ahead, dipping his chopsticks anywhere and everywhere,  
"Li-kun..Let me help." Sakura said, picking up a small bit of Calamari (Squid) with her chopsticks. "Say 'Ahh'"  
Syaoran's face expression was a priceless "What the hell?", "Uh...Aah?"  
Instantly a warm Squid entered his mouth.  
"There, its good, ne?" Sakura said, smiling.  
Heat rose to his cheeks, he started to chew. "It..is good."  
"Want some more?" Sakura said, smiling. 

--

Syaoran entered his apartment, ignoring the greetings of a gray haired man, in a traditional butler's outfit.  
He opened a door, and walked into it. "Sir..That seems to be the closet you walked in." The gray haired man said calmly.

"Damnit..." a voice said, from inside the closet.

Syaoran sat on the couch, a lightly brewed Tea sat on the coffee table next to him. "What is bothering you, Sir Syaoran?" The gray haired man said, sitting down on the love chair across from the couch.  
"Why do people keep bothering me? Why do people treat me like im a handicap?" Syaoran said, his pupils unchanging despite the bright light shining on them.  
"Sir Syaoran, I don't think they do it just to annoy you. they do it to be nice, not everyone is mean when you aren't around, yet nice when you are." The gray haired man said, smiling, "Im not different when you're gone."

Mizu Decided to Join the conversation, Crawling out of the small Tank in which he was housed in,  
"Like that girl, Sakura was her name?"

Syaoran nodded.  
"Well, maybe you should actually just try being nice for one day, because i can tell the warmth from Sakura's smile was real." Mizu said sympathetically. "We all know what you've been through, and we've all helped you through it, but you now have to help yourself. We cannot be the only ones that can help you emotionally develop and keep you Sane." Mizu said, diving down in the shallow water of his tank.

Syaoran nodded, "For one day.."

----

A/N: Well, that's all, this chapter doesn't make all that much sense, does it? This will all be revealed in the first quarter of the next chapter, Syaoran has a very dark past.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Wee


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, Heh. I don't know what to say, well thanks for the two very nice reviews I got. : 3 So, lets get into a bit of Syaoran's past, ne?

--

_A little chestnut haired boy, no younger then 13, was walking. No. Walking wasn't quite the way to put it. He walked as fast as he could into a large beautiful chamber, a small turtle on his shoulder, every once in a while telling him when to turn and when to stop walking.  
The boy finally stopped infront of two thrones, each occupied, one with a man, one with a woman._  
"_Prince Li, do you know why we have called you?" The woman asked in a bitter tone._  
"_No, Moth-" the boy tried to say, but was interrupted by a scepter smacking him in the face._  
"_YOU WILL CALL ME QUEEN." The woman hissed.  
The turtle on the boy's shoulder seemed to hiss._  
"_No, Queen." The boy said, his head bowed._  
"_We have called you to say that you are now Disposable."  
The chestnut haired boy's eyes opened wide, he knew what it means. They were going to kill him. He jumped to the side as a strike of lightning hit where he was standing._  
"_But im your son!" He cried, his blank eyes filled with tears._  
"_You are WORTHLESS." The man said, getting up, and sent a lightning bolt, that collided with the boy's shoulder, spilling blood onto the ground._  
"_MizuKami!" The boy cried, wincing in pain.  
The turtle jumped into action, what was once cute, was now ferocious; he grew 10 times his size, (Roughly the size of an SUV) and roared viciously, a magical circle was visible on his shell. "Mizuien!" He cried, opening his mouth as a blast of water came shooting out of it, and with the pressure, knocked the man and queen off their thrones.  
He ran, and gently bit down on Syaoran's uninjured shoulder, and they started to run.  
He ran and ran and ran, then the **BEEP. BEEP.**_

Syaoran's eyes opened. He was dreaming.  
He sat up on his bed, his blank eyes staring ahead.  
"Mmm..I can't. No...That tickles..." A squeaky voice emanating from a large tank on a stand murmured, followed by a few splashes.  
Syaoran stood up, and reached for his cane, He was going to get ready.

--

"KAIJU!" A deep voice cried from downstairs. "Hurry down!"  
Sakura was staring in the mirror, butting on her sailor-like hat, but cringed at the word "Kaiju".  
"I.." Sakura cried, bursting open her door.  
"AM.." she said angrily, stomping down the stairs.  
"NOT..." She cried yet again, stomping towards her brother.  
"A KAIJU!" She cried one last time, stomping her foot on Touya's.  
Touya cried out in surprise.  
"Serves you right." Sakura said, glaring at him.  
Fujitaka walked in the room, holding two plates of steaming pancakes, "Now now, lets stop fighting and eat."  
Sakura turned and stars sparkled in her eyes once she saw the pancakes, "Pancakes!" she cried, dreamily.

--

"Nothing." Syaoran said bitterly, after Wei asked him if what he would like for breakfeast."Sir Syaoran, it is for your health..Please, sit down and eat." Wei pleaded.  
Syaoran didn't have a choice, and sat down at the table, "Fine..I'll take Some Ramen."  
A small cloud drifted into the room, and above the table, water droplets exposed themselves, for some time, spraying on the middle of the table. Untill finally, the cloud disappeared, and the water shimmered.  
Syaoran had heard it, and simply said in an annoyed tone, "MizuKami, stop playing around."  
The water instantly shot up and came to life, before finally turning into a solid object. A turtle.  
"Aww, such a party pooper." MizuKami cooed with humor.  
"We're going to be late for school if you don't hurry." Syaoran retorted, a bowl of ramen being placed infront of him.  
"Remember Syaoi, you promised that you'd try your best to fit in today. If you keep on acting so mean you'd attract attention, and that's the last thing you want to do, since your paren..." MizuKami stopped, in his mind, he was putting his flippers over his mouth.  
"Lets go, we're going to be late." Syaoran said, Picking up his cane, and opening his backpack for MizuKami to slide into.

--

"I'm going." Touya said, putting a helmet on, and starting to pedal.  
"Wait for me!" Sakura cried, putting on her roller blades, and starting to scoot out the door, but not of course before saying "Have a nice day at work, Dad!"

Sakura quickly started to skate towards her impatiently waiting brother, and finally, they were off.

--

"Good bye, Wei." Syaoran said, closing the apartment door behind him. His cane carelessly slamming up against the railing of his high-rise apartment room.  
"Which way is the elevator, MizuKami?" Syaoran said, his blank eyes staring ahead.  
"To your left, Syaoi." MizuKami said, yawning.

--

"Are we stopping by Yukito's house?" Sakura said, her hair blowing in the wind.  
"Of course, what kind of partner would I be if I let him walk alone?" Touya said, his eyes staring ahead.  
"Aww, so romantic." Sakura said, her two hands cupped to her cheek. (A/N: Yukito and Touya are Together romantically.)  
"Shut up." Touya said, peddling faster."Don't tell me to shut up!" Sakura snapped back at him.  
"...Kaiju." Touya said under his breath.  
"Why you little..." Sakura said, glaring at him.  
"Whoah!" a voice cried out, and Sakura suddenly tried screeching to a halt, but ended up falling on her backside.  
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" The voice said worriedly.  
"Y-Yeah." Sakura said, holding her head as she sat up.  
"Yuki, you shouldn't stand in the street, especially when a Kaiju is roller-skating." Touya said, grinning at Sakura.  
"Meanie!" Sakura cried.

Yukito smiled, and held out a hand, "Let me help you up, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura took his hand, and with one strong pull, was pulled up onto her feet. "Arigitou Gozaimasu, Yukito-san." She said smiling.  
"Shall we go?" Yukito said, smiling, as he got on his silver bike.  
The trio started riding steadily with each other, all three talking about what they are doing in class today.

Sakura suddenly heard a scream, and looked infront of her, the last thing she saw were two blank eyes, and brown hair.

--

"Remember, you promised you'd try to be nice today." MizuKami said calmly, his small eyes scanning their location.  
"I don't need to hear you say it again." Syaoran said with an annoyed tone.  
"Tut tut tut, so easy to annoy. That's not a good trait."  
Syaoran glared at the turtle, who suddenly let out a yelp, "Syaoran! look out!"  
Syaoran looked as a brown haired girl crashed into him.

--

"Sakura!" Yukito said, jumping off his bike and running to the two entwined children.  
"H-Hoee..." Sakura said, sitting up.  
"Ow..." A voice said behind her.  
"Li-kun?" Sakura said, looking behind her.  
The chestnut haired boy stopped rubbing his head, and turned, his blank eyes staring into hers. "Kinomoto?"  
"Hoee! Gomenosai! Im so sorry!" Sakura said, getting to her feet and starting to bow.  
"Well you sho..." Syaoran stopped, and stared at the glaring turtle on his shoulder.  
"I mean.. It's no problem really. My fault" Syaoran said, bowing his head.  
Sakura put down her hand, "Can I help you up?"  
Syaoran's hand met her hand, and he couldn't help but let himself blush a little. "Th...T..Thank you." Syaoran said, his head bowed.  
"Are you two okay?" Yukito said, his face full of concern.  
"Hai! We should hurry to school, it's getting late." Sakura said, her head turned, and smiled at Syaoran.

Touya walked over, "Why are you holding that kid?"  
"Onii-chan! I was just helping him up!" Sakura growled back.  
Touya noticed Syaoran's blank eyes, and shrugged, "Whatever, C'mon Yuki, we have to hurry as well."

Syaoran's Crimson infested face was now looking up. "Umm.. You can let go of me now, Kinomoto-chan."  
Sakura noticed she was still holding his hand, and let go, heat rising to her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry."  
Syaoran's face was starting to gain its normal color again, "Its alright.. Lets get going."

--

Syaoran sat in the class, his head resting on one of his erected arms, his blank eyes stared ahead.  
"Class, we have a new transfer student, another one from Hong Kong." Sensei said, putting down a bit of chalk.Syaoran's heart stopped beating, his eyes widened in horror, _had they sent someone?_.  
"You can come in." Sensei said, smiling.A girl with long, elegant black hair walked into the room.  
"Her name is Mei-Ling."Syaoran's heart sank, he gripped the end of his desk. '_Mei-ling?... W..Why? Why her? Why my...' _Syaoran thought.  
Mei-ling stood, bowing, "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Everyone."

'_Fiance?_'

--

A/N: alright, that's chapter 2. Oooh. New character introduced? I did this for the sole purpose that we need action, and now that you know some of Syaoran's past, expect a lot to surface, and a lot of fighting in next weeks chapter. The reason why I have posted two chapters a day apart, when I'd usually post them a week apart, is because im leaving on vacation soon, as in, Tomorrow, and wont be back untill Sunday. So please enjoy this, and expect an action packed episode sometime next week.

Oh, and on another topic, I keep on hearing from some people who are reviewing my story outside of FF, what MizuKami really looks like, please send me a PM if you want to see links to pictures that are similar to what he looks like.

Thank you for reviewing, everyone. and please Review after you've read this! 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heya Folks! I'm finally back from Wisconsin! And all I got we're two scars from an alligator biting me and Sunburn! Fun!

Anyways, lets see, we left off with Syaoran pissing himself over Mei-ling. shall we leave off from there?

**Syaoran: **I did **NOT** piss myself...

Sure you didn't...

--

Syaoran was too shocked to move, fear curdling into his throat.  
"Mei-ling, You may take the seat next to Li." Sensei said, turning back to the chalkboard.  
A smile spread across Mei-lings face, as she slowly started walking towards Syaoran.  
Syaoran nervously felt around his desk, for anything he could use as a weapon, Mei-ling was sent here to kill him.. He knew it.

--

Mizukami sat in Syaoran's backpack, sweat rolling down his small yellow body.  
"Damn.. He could have at least let a little bit of the zipper open for me to get some friggen air.." The turtle cursed, fiddling with the zipper over his head, untill a satisfying noise was heard, and light shined into the backpack.  
Mizukami climbed out of the backpack and fell onto the hard ground below it. He was in one of the normal school hallways, nothing abnormal...Oh, the snake was a nice tou-  
Snake.  
The Turtle glared at the Small snake, returning a glare, and coiling no more then a foot away from the small turtle.  
"Kamikaze.." (Divine wind/ Godly wind in Japanese, these were also a fleet of Aircrafts in Japan! The more you know!) The turtle hissed.  
"Mizukami...Still with the blind brat?" The snake cooed.  
"Sure am, but should we really be talking? Knowing you, you'd rather fight." The turtle said, a slight grin folding on his face.  
The snake laughed, and bird like wings shot from it's back.  
"Shall we?"  
The turtle lunged at the snake.  
The snake quickly paddled his wings into the air, and flew. "Wind serpents eat turtles for breakfeast, Mizu."  
Mizukami chuckled, "Funny, it seemed to _me_ that was eating your mother last night."  
The snake hissed.  
(A/N: Who knew that Gods could use Yo'moma jokes?)

--

"Mei-ling? That's a very nice name, Welcome to our school." Sakura said, her sweet smile facing towards Mei-ling.  
Mei-ling smiled back, and curtsied, "Hello, what's your name?"  
Sakura pointed to herself, "I'm Sakura." She pointed to Tomoyo, "She's Tomoyo."  
"Oh.." Mei-ling said, turning to Syaoran, "I know who this little boy is though."  
Sakura smiled, "Oh, small world?"  
Mei-ling chuckled, "He's my fiancé."  
Sakura's eyes widened, "F-fiancé?"  
"Yes.." Mei-ling cooed in Chinese.  
"I-I'm sorry?" Sakura said, not able to understand the Chinese language.  
"..." Syaoran had his head bowed, still unaware of Mei-lings intentions.  
"Lunch, by the oak tree, If you don't appear, I'll make _you disappear_" Mei-ling whispered in Chinese to Syaoran, before sitting down.  
Sakura blinked, and turned her attention forward, where a concerned looking Tomoyo looked back at Sakura.  
"Ohm.. He's taken.. I thought he was kind of cute. What about you?" Tomoyo said, smiling.  
"Tomo-chan.." Sakura said, glaring.  
"You two would make a good couple. But alas.." Tomoyo said, smiling wider.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

The class stared at her.

Sakura closed her hands over her face, hiding her blush. "Hoee..." She mumbled to herself.

--

"Okay class, Time for lunch." Sensei said, stretching his sore arms.  
Mei-ling, who had been awfully quiet the entire time, started to walk out of the classroom.  
Syaoran reached for his cane.  
_'Lunch, at the oak tree. If you don't appear, I'll make you disappear."_

Her sentence rang in his ears...

Go see her, and hopefully she hasn't been sent to kill you.  
Go see her, and she kills you.  
Run away, and she kills you.

Syaoran sighed, _'What choices..'_  
He started to walk from the classroom, but was grabbed by someone.  
"Get off me." Syaoran hissed, to whoever was behind him.  
"Oh come on Syaoi." a squeaky voice said, drunken like.  
"Oh c'mon-" Hic. "Syaoi, we're starving." The turtle said, his voice elevating in volume.  
Syaoran glared, "Mizukami...are you drunk?"  
"Yea'" a unfamiliar voice said.  
Syaoran blinked, "Who is that with you?"  
"Kamikaze! He's my old chum from back in Hong Kong! He's Mei-lings Kami."  
Syaoran sighed, "So why isn't he attacking me?"  
"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" Kamikaze stopped for air, "-aaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"  
"Shut up." Syaoran said, gritting his teeth, "Isn't Mei-ling here to kill me?"  
"Hugh Nope nope." Kamikaze said, his wings beating erratically.

"...Mizukami, please lead me to the oak tree." Syaoran said, his voice calmer then before.  
Mizukami slowly climbed onto his shoulder, "FORWAAAAAARD!" he cried, raising a flipper into the air dramatically.

--

Syaoran stepped infront of a impatiently waiting Mei-ling, her hand cupped on her chin, her foot tapping impatiently.  
"About time." Mei-ling said, glaring.  
"Sorry." Syaoran said in Chinese.  
"...Is it true what the king and queen said?" Mei-ling responded, in Chinese.

Syaoran blinked, "'what?'" (A/N "'sentences looking like this are being spoke in Chinese'")  
"'That you stole from them, and are a traitor to the entire country?'" Mei-ling said watching Syaoran curiously.  
"'What are you talking about, Mei-ling? They ordered me disposable and-'"

Mei-ling jumped into Syaoran, an embrace folding around him.  
"' I knew they were lying...I knew it." Mei-ling said, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"M..Mei-ling?" Syaoran said, curiously.

"'I knew it...'" Mei-ling said, sniffling a little bit, as something shiny and silver was pulled from her pocket.

"'I knew.'" Mei-ling said, her grip tightening on Syaoran's shoulder.

"'I'm sorry.'" She said, bowing her head.

Syaoran didn't have time to mutter something, something sharp plunged into his stomach.

--------

A/N: I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter guys! please! its because I have jet lag from vacation! im sorry! I promise a longer and better chapter! DONT BEAT ME! (random crying noises)

**Syaoran:** (Shakes head) Anyways...Thank you for all of your support, and your reviews. he's back from vacation. you can suspect another chapter sometime this week. to make up for lost time. But eventually Fm6405 will move onto atleast one to two chapters a week..


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all of your supportive reviews, everyone!

--

"You are to track him down and kill him." A woman sitting on a throne said, remnants of a meal sat on a table next to her.  
"_But. Why would he betray the country?" A dark haired girl spoke sincerely; her knees bent in a royal kneel._  
"_You dare question our authority?" A man retorted to the girl, sitting next to the woman._  
"_No, Sir Li." The black girl responded, bowing her head._  
"_His current location is in Japan, Tomedeo city. Find him. Kill him. And kill everyone he knows." The woman spoke coldly._  
"_Why the oth-" The black haired girl was cut off by screaming coming from somewhere in the room._  
"_Girl, if you test our patience one more time, I will kill them." The woman glared.  
The black haired girl looked up, horror in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry, I'll get going."_  
"_Bring us back his head, Mei-ling." The man said, before the door behind the black haired girl closed._

_-_

_-_

The knife was pulled, slightly stained with blood.  
"..So. You were lying?" Syaoran said, not even attempted to stop the blood flowing from his stomach.  
Mei-ling solemnly looked up, her response deafened out by screaming.

-

Sakura yawned, an empty lunch box before her.  
"My Sakura, you were really hungry today." Tomoyo said, not even half finished with hers.  
"I don't know why, but its like im eating for two people now. im always so hungry." Sakura said, shrugging.  
"Oh.." Tomoyo said, as a chestnut haired boy with a turtle walked past them.  
"It's Li." Sakura said, getting up, "Lets see if he wants to have lunch with us again."  
"Sakura Sakura Sakura, always being so nice." Tomoyo said, smiling."I'll be back!" Sakura said, smiling.

Sakura neared the Oak tree, and walked up behind Mei-ling. "Syaoran, Mei-lin..."  
Sakura stopped, her eye-catching sight of the knife dug into Syaoran's stomach.  
Horror curdled in her throat, she couldn't stand it.

She screamed.

-

Syaoran's eyes widened, realizing the voice, "Kinomoto!"  
Mei-ling looked behind her, and glared, tightening the grip on the knife, "I'll have no problem killing you though, Kinomoto."

Sakura started to back up, "Wha.. What's going.."  
Mei-ling grabbed the knife again, "I'm sorry, but its for my family."  
Sakura turned, and tried to run, but the Black haired girl grabbed her arm.  
"I'm sorry, really, but it's for the best." Mei-ling said again, raising the knife into the air.  
Sakura screamed one last time.  
And finally. the screaming died out.

-

"Haha.. Watch this." The turtle said to the snake, standing on the top of the roof, his flippers raised in the air to balance him.

"You the turtle!" The snake said, red glistening on his scaly cheeks.

"Oh shit." Mizukami muttered, his flipper slipping.

"You can fly!" the snake exclaimed, as the turtle fell off the roof.

"Lookit below!" Mizukami cried.

-

Sakura stopped screaming, realizing that Mei-ling had stopped her assault.  
Mei-ling stopped, Syaoran holding her hand, two of his right fingers pressed up against her neck.

Mei-ling tried to shift her movement, but Syaoran's fingers dug deeper into her neck."Move, and I'll snap it in half." Syaoran said.  
"You don't understand, Syaoran! They'll kill my famil-" Mei-ling was cut off the fingers digging deeper into her neck.  
"They told you to eliminate everyone i know, correct?" Syaoran responded, coldly.  
"..Y..Yes" Mei-ling choked out, through the pressure on her neck."Then they'll kill you and your family as well. anyone that has had contact with me in the last few weeks, and anyone who has had contact with anyone i've had contact with in the last few weeks."  
"Y-You're lying!" Mei-ling yelled back at him."You're willing to kill people for your own selfish reasons?" Syaoran hissed.  
"Bu.." Mei-ling tried to respond.  
"Shut up, you're not the Mei-ling I know, you're a snotty brat that would gladly-"

Mei-ling disappeared, into thin air.

Syaoran's arms went back down to his side, despite the growing pain in his stomach.  
Sakura got concern in her eyes, "What happened? what's going on?"  
Syaoran opened his mouth to respond, but it shut...And he fell over, into a little puddle of his own blood.

--

A/N: Okay.. Not very epic, but I promise epic.. Soon.

--

Syaoran's eyes opened, he couldn't see anything, obviously, but he heard a slight scraping noise. the type that is like a turtle shell scratching along a-  
"Why the hell are you hanging on the ceiling?" Syaoran said, his blank eyes staring forward, despite the turtle being above Syaoran.

"Grandma!" The turtle cried, falling from the ceiling, and onto the bed where Syaoran lay.  
"...What the hell?" Syaoran said, grabbing Mizukami by the flippers.  
Mizukami wiggled in Syaoran's grasp. "L'emme go! BUGGER!"  
Syaoran sighed, letting go of the turtle, and realizing his second guest.  
"Who's there?" Syaoran said, "I can hear your breathing."

-

Crimson spread across Sakura's cheeks when Syaoran acknowledged she was there.  
"S...Sakura." She spoke, her voice quiet.  
"Kinomoto?" Syaoran responded.  
"Sa-Ku-Raga!" Mizu cried, falling off the bed.  
"Mizu-Chan!" Sakura cried, getting up from her seat and running to the turtle.  
"He's alr..." Syaoran got a serious look on his face, "How do you know about Mizukami?"  
"I know everything, Syaoran...It's alright if you like to dress around in dresses sometimes." Sakura said, placing her hand on Syaoran's shoulder, "There's-"  
Syaoran hit her hand off of his shoulder, and snarled, "Don't listen to that little turtle! He lies!"

Sakura blinked, "Uh..Hum.. Then what is really going on?"

--

A/N: Alright, guys, im still not feeling very well from the vacation trip, I'm starting to get up a fever.. So to make up for all of these shortness I've been making, expect sometime next week a over 6 page long chapter. (OOOHHH)

Now, because it's going to be a delayed chapter, it's safe to post a summary:

Sakura learns about Syaoran's past.

Syaoran learns of Sakura's past.

S x S Moment.

Syaoran gets out of the hospital, (For those who haven't figured out that he's in one.)

Mizukami is extremely hung over for the entire chapter.

Mei-ling returns.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh. Im sorry guys, i've been so busy...And recently, I've gotten a real life Mizu!

I've gotten a pet turtle, the species is a Red-eared slider, and his name is Mizu! (Of course), He's just so cute.

And im sorry that my six paged story was a bluff, but I wanted to get this in sometime before school.

--

"Then what's really going on?" Sakura said, a magazine wrinkled in her hands.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Syaoran responded back desperately.  
"That." Sakura retorted, her unseen finger pointing to the passed out Mizukami.  
Syaoran sighed, "Why should I tell you?"

His blank eyes scanned the room, "Do you believe in magic?"  
"No.." Sakura said, looking down to her hands, "I lost belief in it a long time ago."  
"Is there a glass of water anywhere near here?" Syaoran asked, his eyes whitish gray eyes scanning he room.  
"On the tray to your left, Li-kun." Sakura said, looking at the tray with a plate of cold food, and a glass of water.  
Syaoran eagerly picked it up, but did not press it to his lips, he dipped his hands in it, but it down, and started to chant.

"Mizu, Kaze, Chikyu, Hien, Life, Birth, Rebirth, Death." Syaoran chanted, after each phrase he made a sign with his hands, before finally ending up in one last phrase, where his fingers were interlocked, and only his thumbs and index fingers stuck out, making a "L" facing him.

Sakura noticed the light shining, but once it cleared, nothing happened.  
"What's supposed to happen?" Sakura said, only showing slight interest.  
Syaoran sighed, "My eyes, idiot, look at my eyes." he retorted impatiently, his blue eye-

_Blue eyes?_  
"You're eyes are blue!" Sakura exclaimed, resisting the urge to jump in her seat.  
"Calm down, your heart is racing." Syaoran said, his blue, pupil-less eyes staring at Sakura.  
"H..Hoee?" Sakura exclaimed grabbing her chest, _'How?_'  
"These eyes detect vibrations, the more you move, or something inside of you moves, the better I can get an idea of where you are, as well as make out most of your figure." Syaoran responded, "The only way to keep these eyes from seeing you, is to either be a master in Hien, or be able to make such noise that its difficult to to make out where someone specifically is. However, this is a tricky spell that uses alot of your Chi."  
Sakura blinked, "Chi?"  
Syaoran sighed again, "Good lord, woman. Do I have to teach you everything?"  
Sakura blushed, "W-Well sorry! It's just that I don't naturally know that much about pixie dust!"  
Syaoran's blue eyes glared, "I have control over the element of Water."  
Sakura blinked.

"..." Syaoran sighed. "Water, Wind, Earth, Sacred Fire."  
Sakura blinked a few more times.  
"God Damnit." Syaoran cursed, rolling his eyes, "ELEMENTS. Controlling water, the wind, the earth, and the freaking fire."

Sakura frowned, "W-well.."

--

"Masters." Mei-ling said, Her snake delicately perched on her shoulder, its tail running off her other shoulder.  
The man and the woman addressed her, and stood up from their thrones, "Have you eliminated Sir Syaoran?"  
Mei-ling hesitated, and then responded, "No." as soon as this left her mouth, she fell to her knees, "Please. Don't kill them."  
The woman's' eye brow shot up unto her forehead, "Ooh?"  
The man chuckled, "Foolish girl, they are already dead."  
Mei-lings heart stopped. Fear permeated ever fiber of her being.

The man slowly raised his hand, a light glowing coming from it.  
"Goodbye, Wench."

Blood splattered along the walls.

--

Sakura put the sleeping Mizu into her bag, "Umm.."  
Syaoran made a sign, and his blue eyes faded into the original grayish blankness.  
(A/N: From now on, because I don't feel like typing "Syaoran made a sign with his hands", The word "Sign", will always be preferred to making a seal with ones hands, Naruto fans, you've seen stuff like this before.)  
"What?" He said, his blank eyes staring at her.  
"Well... I'm going to take Mizu with me... Is that okay?" Sakura said, lightly gripping her bag.

--

Kamikaze winced, the blast of light ripped a gash into his scaly hide, he had transformed into a gigantic snake, with the wings of a eagle perched delicately in the middle of his slithering body.  
"K-ami?" Mei-ling said, as the gigantic snake's head turned to her.  
"Run." He rasped, turning his head back to the other two.  
"Hmm...How troublesome." The queen said, raising her hands into the air, and clapping them together.  
"MOVE." Kamikaze growled, He slithered out of the way of a large rock shooting up from the ground.  
"Chikyu." The queen said in an amused tone, Rocks shooting up from the hard, dirt ground of the throne-room.

Mei-ling found herself running, she couldn't control herself, fear was taking over her body.  
Kamikaze was not far behind her.

--

"..Yeah..Sure." Syaoran said, getting out of bed. "I'll come with."

Sakura let out a yelp of surprise, "N-No! You're still in-"

"No." Syaoran said, raising his shirt, which was met by a slight blush from them both, but the stab wound that was once there, gone.

"H-HOEE?" Sakura cried, making the nurses in the other room flinch.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and held out his hand, "Well, lead me out of here."


	6. An apology

I am not dead, my fans.

Please, forgive me for my lack of updating, but recently a friend of mine has been going through some problems, and i stopped everything to help them.

I apologize for forgetting about you, you reviewers you!

While i regret the chapter isnt finished, i am allowing a sneak peek into it!

Please enjoy! Im sorry!

-

**_"Would you like to see a magic trick, Sa-Ku-Ra?" The tall, young looked woman said, her long brown hair all the way to her hips._**

**_"__Yea mommy!" The little girl with the pig tails cried._**

**_The woman shuffled a deck of cards, then evenly spread them out._**

**_"__Pick a card." The woman said, smiling._**

**_"'__Kay!" The young girl cried, grabbing a random card then hugging it to her chest._**

**_"__Its an Ace." The woman said, almost instantly._**

**_The young girl looked at the card for the first time, "ACE!" She cried, excited._**

**_"__Its an ace, for my only Ace." The woman said, putting her hand on her daughters head._**

**_-- _**

"I loved her tricks.." Sakura said, her eyes looking at her shoes. "I thought she could do anything..."

--

**_"Sakura...Stop...Your making a scene." Fujitaka said, holding the little girl screaming in the hospital ward._**

**_Tears falling from her eyes, she let out a curse, and pointed acussingly at the sick woman with the faded brown hair. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU COULD DO ANYTHING! YOU BIG FAT LIAR!!"_**

_--_

Alright, Yes. I know.. Your squealing for delight because Sakura's secret is revealed in this.

And...a new friend? Or the same foe?


	7. Chapter 6

--

Sakura's eyes desperately dashed from side to side, her breath coming out in a panic.  
A slight rustle in the bushes near her.  
Her eyes widened, realizing not who, but what it was in the bushes, "No!" She cried out desperately, raising her hands to defend herself.

The shape blasted through the bushes, and hit her square in the chest, making her fall head over heels into the soft grass of the park.  
"Gotcha!" a squeaky voice emanated from the ground.

"Aww!" Sakura whined playfully, scrambling to her knees, and picking up the "Thing" that had blasted from the bushes. "You got me, Mizu-chan!"  
The small turtle let out a playful purr, "Quite!"(A/N: Did a turtle just freaking purr?..Damn dude, I am having one bad acid trip.)

Syaoran sighed; he had been listening to Sakura and Mizukami playing tag for quite awhile now, while he sat on a bench, resting. "Immature."

Mizukami's head cocked to Syaoran, "Want to play, and Syaoi?"

"Play tag? Dont flatter yourself." Syaoran mumbled, his enchanted blue eyes glistening in the afternoon sun.  
"Its fun, though, Li-kun!" Sakura said smiling, turning to face the turtle, "Right?"  
"Right!" Mizukami said, raising a flipper in approval.

Syaoran shook his head, "So immature.."

---

Cries pierced through the early morning, the serenity of the landscape hid the terror and bloodshed, which reined supreme in a castle-like mansion nearby.

"Get her, Damnit! Don't let her leave the comple-GYAAH!" The mans yell was cut off, a loud whish of air was heard, and the man fell, his waist had been split, leaving the man to fall in two pieces.

A girl with blood stained in her hair stood, her hands together in a battle stance.  
Nearby her, a large snake with wings appeared to lay limp and motionless, taken by exhaustion, he was resting.

Four new men had arose to the girl, her recent kill lay splattered on the ground, his arms flailing for help, which would not come.

She shifted in her stance, and shot an arm forward, a large pillar of air came shooting from it strongly and quickly, it collided with two of the men, bone-breaking cracks filled the air as they both fell limp onto the ground.  
"Im not done with you, yet!" She cried, using her left foot for support, she jumped a few feet, once again shifting into a new stance, both of her arms shot out, a large, thin gust of air, shot forward like a blade, moving quickly into the side of one of the men, and went right through it. The speed and the thickness of the air that had blasted through the man worked together like a sharp sword.

Blood sprayed from the mans wound, and he fell, both of his hands clamping down unto it as he yelled in pain.

A new blood stain accumulated on her face as she lowered her arms, ignoring the other man.  
Clapping her two hands together, she began an incantation.  
Just as she began, more men rushed into the room where she and her companion were cornered.

"Get her, god Damnit!" They shouted, charging.

But, as she finished her incantation, a powerful gust of air, almost like a tornado, swished around her and the snake, the air grew stronger and stronger, the men struggling to keep from blowing away.  
With a loud hiss, she and the snake were gone.

One of the men cursed loudly, beginning to sprint towards the door, "Alarm the king and the queen, Noble Mei-ling has escaped!"  
The men all began to leave the horrid room; its once elegant wall decorations were now tainted with blood.

--

Wind ripped through her hair, sprinkles of blood fading from her clothing.  
A large snake swam along the currents of the air along with her.  
It eyed her curiously, opening its large, fanged mouth to speak.

"Teleportation? Quick thinking..but you most likely used up all of your Chi.

The girl refrained from answering, tears stung at her eyes.

"Mei?.." The snake said, eyeing the girl cautiously.

"...Syaoran..didnt betray them, did he?" Mei-ling said, holding back tears.  
The snake shook his head, "It appears there's something more then Syaoran betraying the them...Either way, its most likely they will send more assassins for Syaoran and for us...It appears the king and queen are taking matters into their own hands.""But...Why..Why us?" Mei-ling cried.  
"We were sent to assassinate Syaoran, and failed. Its most likely we're looked upon as failures, and unnecessary threats to whatever they were planning to do." The snake concluded, "Either way, our best bets for escape would be either North America or Africa. You can pick."

Mei-ling, with a quick movement of her hands, shifted the movement of the two, and they began to blast down on a large island.  
The snake struggled to make out what it was through the clouds. "What on earth are you..." He froze, "Mei-ling, its foolish to hide there!"  
Mei-ling's eyes stayed set on the island, the wind ripping by the duo faster then ever, her eyes burned with determination.

"We're going to Japan to find Syaoran."

--

A deep sneeze ruined the peace and quiet in the park.

Sakura looked up, her game with Mizu paused, "Li-kun?"  
Syaoran rubbed his noise, "What?"

"Ah! That reminds me of that Japanese superstition!" Mizukami squealed.  
"Eee! You mean the one that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you behind your back?" Sakura pondered aloud, giggling.

Mizu's smile suddenly faded, and his small head snapped to the sky, "Something's coming."  
Syaoran tensed, "From where?"  
Mizu's eyes scanned the sky, and finally two beings broke through the clouds, moving quickly towards where they stood.  
"Syaoran, activate your Eyes!" Mizu hissed, staring at the sky.

Syaoran hastily obeyed, putting his two index fingers to his face, his eyes turned a dark shade of blue, and he quickly scanned up.

Through the immense vibrations his eyes were picking up in the sky, he was able to make out the forms of a person and a large noodle.  
"A noodle and a person?" Syaoran squinted, "The hell?"

Mizu looked at disbelief at Syaoran, "Its Mei-ling and Kamikaze, You Idiot."

The two figures in the sky began to close in, they were aiming for where Sakura and Mizu were playing.

Mizu snapped, "Mei-Mei, lets go!" He lunged onto her shoulder, and she began to move towards Syaoran.  
Syaoran hesitantly took her hand, and they moved from their current location as the two plunged into the ground, dirt and grass kicking up into the air.

--

"They've Escaped." A woman said in a cold tone, her eyes trailing to a bloody pile of men, "They let her escape...Fools payed with their lives."

"Two assassins have failed, and have most likely met up with our enemy.." The man spoke, reaching for a small cup of tea.  
"We still have one more assassin we can send...It would be..Messy, However." The woman said, resting her head on her hand.

"It will be messy if the boy contacts Japanese officials, as well." The man retorted.

"Fine." The woman growled, her hand motioning to a shaking Messenger that had been standing in the corner, he ran over to her.  
He stood shaking, "Y..Yes Ma'am?" He stammered in fear.  
"Fetch us..." The woman began.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, Descendent of the flame."

--

Definition of terms: Mei-Mei: Chinese for "Little Sister" or "Sister", depending on how you mean it, i thought it would be nice for Mizukami to call Sakura that, like Sakura calls Mizukami Mizu, oppose to Mizukami or "Stupid turtle", as Syaoran loves to call him.

Noble: A term to refer to an official of a political establishment..or..lets say...You had your own kingdom, and your best friend handled some of the kingdoms important items, such as trade and foreign establishments...Your friend would be a Noble.

Explanation of elements in the next chapter, 'cause I believe that you guys need to know the characters and their elements!

It's so good to be back guys, expect a weekly update like normal.


	8. Elementalist guide, Narrated by Mizu

Uwaaa Mizukami here!

Fm has made me tell you guys all about elements, and me being a god, I thought it would be very suiting! ... Though I better get that Sake he promised me...

Ahem, where was I?

Anyways, lets get started with me and Kamikaze's elements!

But of course, mine first, because mine kicks all of your Asses.

**Water**, Water is the basic element that revolves around life, incapacitating foes, and utter good. Syaoran's role as a Water elementalist is to keep the balance between yin and yang, or bad and good. This element also has a blood-hidden skill, meaning that only family of a great elementalist may have such a skill, this skill is the "Mitarashigan", or Holy Water Eyes, these, when activated give the user increased sight and sensitivity to movement, so he can detect where you are just by your heartbeat!

When not using water that is from a foreign source, water elementalist can use water from their own bodies, but this can heavily dehydrate and even kill them.

**Wind**, wind is Mei-ling's element, in order to control wind, one must be mastered a type of martial arts called "Tai-Chi". Mei-ling, using Tai chi, forces her Chi out of "Vessels" in the palms and feet of her body, an example were to be, if using the correct movements, she could send a gush of wind out of the fingertips of her hand, which, if moving fast enough, can blast a enemies side clear off. Ouch. Wind is very simuliar to Water, as both elements require the person to be trained in "Wudang" Tai chi, which involves flowing chi throughout your body, then concentrating it out in a strong blow.

**Earth**, This style has been used famous by Syaoran's evil mother...That heartless motherfu-Oh!...About Earth. Earth is an element that requires brute strength, as instead of using Chi to move the rocks, you use your own strength. Blasting strong bits of strength, like you would with chi, through your fingertips or toes, touching them with the ground, and viola. Sharp rocks, stones, boulders, rocks, etcetera are now your weapons.

This style is very straining on ones own personal ability, and has been outlawed in several practices of elementalism.

**Fire**, Fire symbolizes destruction, and is a curse that is put upon souls that have been evil in their past lives. Fire practices have been outlawed in the world, and most Fire elementalists are killed at birth. Fire is uncontrollable, and will harm everyone and everything in its path, it is well-advised to stay far away from a fire elementalist, if you wish to live.

Fire elementalists are well known for their cold attitudes, distrusting tones, and anger.

The more you know, ( )

v v

See you next chapter, Folks!


End file.
